The Midnight Spectrum
by PlasmaTelevision01
Summary: The Midnight Spectrum is a set of games designed to kill off the weak. Resulting in many deaths this was a very controversial day for "zapspik". However, it gained many cult followings which can only lead to one thing. A repeat. (First chapter is nothing like the others. I promise.)
1. Chapter 1

Well, looks as though it's happened again. A cute girl moves in and you have a crush. I can't make a move, can I? Not without something sparking it.

So me and my friends go out to the club. It isn't TOO bad, but the disc jockey is a god damn dog Skrillex-expy. It pisses people off. And I can't do a god damn thing about it; the mayor loves the horrible music. (It still boggles me to this day how he listens to disco. It would not surprise me if the Dick Jockey came in wearing a tight pink suit and an afro.) Me and the mayor are pals but oh. My. God. He is the stupidest motherfucker alive.

Oh yeah. I'm Domitri, a kid from this dump of a town (thanks to you-know-who) known as zapspik. It's supposed to be Zap Spike, but the mayor named it. I have long blond hair that goes down to my neck. I have cerulean eyes but my right one has a green part. I don't have a clue either. I think it was partial chromahermis or something. Hey, I'm no freaking doctor.

I have 4 major friends that are also human. Their names are Zac, Anubis, Trucy and Willow. We are all 16 but I'm the oldest (by one month in front of Willow), the most mature (ditto here) and, undoubtedly, the sexiest. Leave that be.

Zac has short brown hair with green eyes. He has anger issues. Zac was my first friend; I met him when I moved in. He is fun to be around but he has this issue with Chadder. I can tell they hate each other. To piss him off I suggest they fuck. Me, being "the most mature" said that to Chadder as to piss him off... but I got an... unexpected response.

Anubis has medium black hair that covers one eye and has red-brown eyes. He acts like an emo when people are around but me and Zac got to know him. No difference. He refuses to discuss his relationship with Goldie. I, for one, think they don't match up quite right.

Trucy has brown hair tied up in a pony tail with impossible purple eyes. She is a girly girl and constantly wears dresses. ONLY dresses. I think she has a crush on Poncho, but... Well, there's one side to a line.

And finally, Willow. Me and the other three greeted her to this crapsaccharine town run by a four year old. She has black hair like Anubis but in a short style with pink, purple and yellow highlights. She is extremely tall as compared to the others. She also wears these lensless glasses akin to thick glasses. Willow wears this electric blue hoodie which is (surprisingly) too big for her ALL the time, as well as olive shorts. Oh yeah, she has gold eyes.

30 minutes ago...

"Okay... Nu, you sure you got this?" asked Trucy. "Yeah, yeah, I fucking heard you. I'm not friggin deaf," replied a now rather annoyed Anubis, "now how's about you stop asking me anything. PERIOD. You're killing my sex drive." Anubis walked up to the golden retriever's house. He knocked. The other foursome were hiding in bushes around the house to see whether or not he's actually going to get laid. Bestial? Nah. Underage? Pfft: The legal age in zapspik is 14, as suggested by moi. The mayor hasn't a clue as to what this is. He's, like, 4. The mayors name, by the way, is zapspik. 

The door opened. Anubis was greeted by a familiar voice. "Hey Goldie... s-so... do you... w-want to... u-um..." Anubis couldn't speak. He was blown away by the skimpy outfit Goldie was wearing. Anubis stood there. He then made a movement with his hips. Goldie blushed. "Oh... oh yeah..." she replied. The door slammed shut. Minutes later, moans from both species could be heard. Zac moved up to the wall of the house below the bedroom window. He threw in 50,000 bells. "Score, Nu."

The foursome moved off to Poncho's house. "Orright, Trucy. You got this one in the bag." I say. Trucy gives me a responsive nod. She knocks. Poncho answers the door to a pretty girl. "Yeah?" Poncho greeted as to imply he's doing something. "U-um... Poncho... GO TO THE MIDNIGHT SPECTRUM WITH ME OK?" Poncho was taken aback. "W-whoa... I... Fine..." 50,000 bells to Trucy.

The group of three ran towards the tailors. Zac was going to ask out Sable. He enters.

"So... Willow," I ask, "who are you gonna go with?" She seemed distracted but then turned to him. "I dunno. Who're you gonna go with?" Willow asked back. I think to myself. That's right, that chick moved in today! Her name was Rosie? "I think I'm gonna go with Rosie." Willow tried to hold back a snicker. I pull a sour face. "How are you gonna ask her out? Of all... hahaha... of all the people... you had to.. t-to pick... HAHAHAHAHA!" She loses it.

How was I going to ask her out? Does she even like the Midnight Spectrum? Doesn't she?

*RINGTINGTINGTingtingting...* The two look up. Zac has a sad expression. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I got rejected..."


	2. REAL Chapter 1

It was several days later before the Midnight Spectrum took place. I was managing it, which was pretty cool. I lead the cults surrounding it. Why it had cults eluded me. It was a tragic event that happened 2 years ago. Several people took place. Including the mayor's brother, who at the time, was mayor. There were many tears there, but they all sort of accepted it. He's a big lion now. She's a big cow now. Many of those were thrown about, because they knew that their young or parent were going to die.

One of the many fatalities were the mayor's brother.

Back then, the mayor was 2. Now, he's 4 and cruel ruler and renamer of zapspik. He always wears that stupid Abraham Lincoln costume. It pisses me off. He probably didn't know who Abe was, in the first place.

For this occasion, I was in a completely black attire. Everybody was. Standing on the pedestal in the middle of the circular building, I look up. I see Rosie, who looked depressed. I see my friends, who stand there looking down at me. Trudy waves, unknowing at the time she had Poncho's paw in her hand. He looked bummed out. I turn my attention to Rosie again. She still looks depressed. Searching the room for a cause, my eyes direct to a group of snooty villagers. A pig, a frog, a duck and an ostrich. They stand behind her with horrible smirks on their faces. I wouldn't bang any of them, even if I was paid. Well, that depends. The ostrich doesn't look that-

A voice breaks my thoughts. It's the bouncer I hired. "Sir, everyone attending is present. Except… 5 called in sick and I let a kid in for free. Sorry." I scowl at the bulldog and hold him by the collar of his shirt. "A KID?! Why'd you let a kid go to a cult following?!" He trembles, "S-sorry! I couldn't fight his argument!" I squint my eyes at him and hold his face closer to mine. "What argument? What'd he say?" The bulldog is at a loss of words. "Uhh… U-um… H-he said…" Before I could get it out of him a voice comes from behind me. "I said I'd sue him for the ticket money if he didn't let me in." I drop the dog and turn. A mature looking boy with pastel blue hair stares up at me.

"Hang on, you're the kid that got in free?" I attempt to say in a calm voice. He nods. "And for the record," he says, "I'm no kid. I'm fourteen years old." I turn to the bulldog. "THAT'S NO 'KID', THAT'S A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD!" The bulldog shrinks. I calm myself, then say with a broken voice, "No pay. Get out." The bulldog frowns. "I SAID GET OUT, BOOKER!" I yell at the top of my lungs. He quickly gathers his things and runs out of the room. I crack my knuckles.

"Okay, so what's your name, kid?" I ask. The kid in question frowns. "I'm not a kid. And my name's Lucas." he responds. "Yeah, okay, Lucas? You're 2 years younger than me, so you're 'kid' to me. Orright?" I say. He smiles a little. "I understand." Lucas turns around. "Good, now go find a place to stand." I say. His eyes widen. "Wait, what? You aren't kicking me out?" I nod. "Nah, you're cool. Here, you're…" A ticket flies into my hand, probably from that dog running out carelessly. "… 9A. Courtesy of me." He gives me a toothy grin. "I won't letcha down!"

As I prepare to start, I look back up at Rosie. She sighs in more depression than ever. I feel guilty, somehow. Those creeps behind her are visibly making fun of her. I stop myself from marching my ass up there and bitch-slapping the group. Searching my parka, I find a microphone. The crowd was getting unsettled. "Okay, can I have everyone's attention?" The room goes silent. "Alright, so this is the recreation of the Midnight Spectrum. I have, in this hand…" I pull out an odd looking cylinder. "…the portal to the Midnight Spectrum. It's exactly the same thing as last time, but…" I stop. I forgot my lines, I didn't practice!

Looks like I'll just have to improvise. Hard CORE.

"Okay, look. So basically, this is the portal. Walking through the portal leads you to a world of demon asskicking. What you're about to witness is an experience like no other. A world full of the real respites of war. Of pain. Of shame. Of death. Watch your backs, `cause if ya ain't careful, you'll die. You manage to kill the demons and retrieve the Midnight Spectrum… you are a true badass." I used my memory loss as a chance to catch the crowd. They all cheer, except probably Willow and Anubis, who knew my lines back to front. The looks on their faces must be priceless.

"THOSE WHO WISH TO PARTICIPATE, PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS TO BE SORTED INTO ALLIANCES!" I yell.

I, myself, am participating. I made this decision long ago. I do have the knowledge that I could die, it's just… If I do, I know I'm escaping from the worst life ever. Now that I'm setting up the alliances, I have a proper look at who's going in. Trucy, Anubis, Goldie, Wolfgang, Willow, Kabuki… Lucas. I smile at him and wish him luck. I pretty much counted them all up, we had about 25. Using a device (that was rigged so me, my friends and their partners are on the same team) everyone was sorted into teams and given team emblems. Lucas was in red. We were in teal. Oh well.

Throwing the cylinder down to the platform I was standing on, a giant beam of light appears. Everyone rushes in. That's when I see someone jump off of the rails into the light. I didn't get to see who it was, but I took an extra team emblem just in case. Rushing in myself, I go through a weird transportation cutscene not unlike Chrono Trigger. Upon exiting the cutscene, I found myself in the sky, falling down to the desolate land. It was mountainous and full of forests. No matter, however. Looking around, I see lots of people falling from the sky in groups of comets. The comet colour was corresponding to the team colour. I spot a non coloured one flying into the land erratically. The rail jumper.

As soon as we were all about 7 km or so from the ground, a huge net of hexagons appear. Flying through it, we attain armour and various weapons. Most team emblems were in the centre of our armour. They could be taken out and they worked as a walkie-talkie hologram thing. Like the holocaster or something. The rail jumper mustn't have armour because they arrived before the armour thingy appeared.

Our teams armour looked similar to a dragon. They were grey and looked really good. They were smooth and fitted the body perfectly. Over that was a teal coloured hoodie and tracksuit pants. Mine had a crown on it to signify I was the leader. Our team emblems, unlike the others, hung around our neck like a necklace. Pretty good if you ask me. My weapons were a katana and a machine gun which used energy rounds. It shot really fast.

Upon landing on the ground, I looked on my map to see where I was going. Looking around, I found the nearest landmark was Parasite Mountain. Yes, all the places had names.. Running towards the base, I ran into someone I couldn't recognise behind the helmet. Running to the base, I needed to take my next direction. Reaching for my emblem, I hear a familiar voice. "Domitri." The voice kept huffing and puffing. It was puffed from running. The voice spoke again. "It's me. Willow." The face materialised on her emblem. "Okay. Wait, how'd ya know it was me?" I asked, rather intrigued. Still puffing, she pointed at my crown insignia. I laughed.

I grabbed my emblem and told everyone to meet up at the base of Parasite Mountain, and I marked it on their maps. I figured it would be a while before anyone got here, so I left Willow in charge. Running into the forest for supplies, such as food and water, I heard crying. Brushing it off, I ran towards the broken down supermarket. Jumping in through a window, I begin searching for food and water. I see MANY bags of ice and a huge round metal keg I figured was a water tank. Pushing it to a certain area and filling it with ice (JUST enough space) I set off for food. And a rope.

Filling up several crates full of rations, I call Willow. "Hello, Domitri? Everyones here." she says. "Cool! Yeah, hi, I just need a few guys to help me grab the supplies. I got a lot." I show her the tank and the rations. "Wow, you've been workin' at it, haven't ya? Alright, sending Rooney, Pierre, Poncho, Jambette aaaaaand Wolfgang. Oh, Zac wants to go as well. Sending em to ya now! See ya."

About 20 minutes later, they still haven't arrived yet. After waiting for close to forever, I call Willow. "Hey, Willow, are they still coming?" No response, just lots of static. "God DAMN IT!" I figure I have to solve this myself, so I lock the doors so no one can steal the rations and I run off into the direction I came from to go get them.

I hear the crying again. The same, feminine, crying. A trail of smoke appears in the distance, so I figure that's where the crying is. Readying my gun, I walk towards it. Slowly. Carefully. Hiding. Sneaking. Hiding. Sneaking. Hi-

I trip over. The crying stops. I feel limping footsteps running towards me. "W-what are you?" I hear an all too familiar voice say. It removes my helmet. "D-Domitri?! Oh yeah…" The sobbing continues. I open my eyes and look up.

It is the rail jumper. Rosie.

"R-ROSIE?!" I startle her. "S-sorry, I need to cut out this yelling bullcrap. But, RAILJUMPING LIKE THAT?! You're probably gonna die now!" I put on my hood. "D-don't say that!" I feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you, that's all." She blushes. "Y-you're worried about me?" I'm worried about you. I don't want you to die. I like you a lot." An awkward sensation falls onto the conversation. A robotic voice sounds in the air. "SIXTY MINUTES UNTIL THE SPECTRUMS APPEAR" I remember what I was doing.

"Okay, Rosie, I have to go now." I turn around and begin to put my helmet on. "W-wait! Don't just leave me here!" I turn around. "Oh yeah… Um, what do I do?" I remember the team emblem. "Here, put this on your neck." She does so. Floating into the air, Rosie gains a feminine set of armour. It was less dragon based than mine. It looked similar, but it didn't cover her legs or her head. Instead, she gained a white knit hat with ears. Her hoodie was just like mine, but it had a crown on it. She had the same short shorts as before, but one of her legs had a teal ribbon tied on it, presumably her leg that was limping, She received two knifes and a machine gun, like I.

"Okay, why's yours different? It has a crown on it!" I say. "It's probably because of my feelings for you." I said that out loud. Oops. Rosie's face went red. Not with anger, but with shame. "Are you serious! I don't deserve someone like you! I'm worthless." Aiming her machine gun at her head, I knew what she was going to do. I tackled her, and gave her a passionate kiss. At first she wasn't enthusiastic, but in true Plasmatelevision01 nature… she grew to love it.

After stopping to breathe, I grab her hand (paw?) and smile. "I… had a crush on you for the longest time, Rosie." I say. "M-me too." Rosie replied. We made out some more. Just as we were about to… undress to do… it…. the voice rang through the air again. "THIRTY MINUTES UNTIL THE SPECTRUMS APPEAR" I panic and jump off of her. "HOLY CRAP, I FORGOT!" I yell. "Forgot what?" Rosie asked. "We gotta go!" Grabbing her hand we ran towards the supermarket. Thankfully no one was there.

Opening the doors, I grabbed Rosie and jumped into the supermarket. Calling Willow, I ask what the hold up was. "I forgot." was her simple reply.

Eventually, setting up camp in the base of the mountain (That's right, IN) we got our stuff ready and blocked up the cave for the next 30 minutes. We weren't worried about first blood or anything. We were gonna play it safe. For now. As we called it a day, me and Rosie made sweet love in our room.

Until next chapter.


End file.
